In Love
by birthdaybeyond61
Summary: Malam itu Sebastian meminta satu permintaan yang merubah semuanya
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji bukan punya saya :v

Rate : ?

Author bkin di hp, jadi acak2an huahahaha

Membaca ini bisa menyebabkan sakit mata!

Bahasa gaul dimana-mana.

~~S~~D~~U~~

Ch 1: Dia milikku bukan milikmu

Ciel marah, sangaat marah. Butlernya itu makin hari makin jadi. Yang biasanya kalo disuruh langsung dikerjakan, sekarang sudah tidak. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan **dunianya** sendiri.

Flashback :

**Malam itu, butler nya, Sebastian meminta satu permohonan. "Tuan, boleh saya meminta satu hal?"**

**Dia shock, butlernya ini meminta! Memintaaa! Min to ta.**

**"Apa itu?" Dia menjawab dengan (sok) cool.**

**"Bolehkan saya.."**

**"Apa?"**

**"Saya.."**

**"Apa?!"**

**"Saayaaa.."**

**'Wah, belom pernah nyobain rasanya dicium meja kali ya' pikirnya maraaaah.**

**"Sekali lagi kau bertanya.." Katanya dengan tatapan lo-gue-end.**

**"Terimakasih, Tuan" Kata Butlernya langsung pergi.**

**'Hah?! Dia belom ngomong permintaannya, gw belom ngomong ok...au a elap' Dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.**

**~~S~~**

**'YEEEEESSS!' Sebastian senang ga karuan.**

**Akhirnyaaaa**

**"I'M COMING MY LOVELY DOLL!" Teriak Sebastian sambil menuju ke tempat Undertaker. His lovely doll ada di tempat Undertaker.**

**"Wah, apa yang membawamu kesini eh butler, hihihihi" Undertaker ketawa kuntilanak.**

**"My lovely doll"**

**"Hah?"**

**"MY LOVELY DOLL!" Sebastian teriak ga sabar.**

**"Oh, Drossel?" Undertaker baru enge sambil melempar tatapan ngemeng-dong-dari-tadi.**

**"Tuh!" Tunjuk Undertaker ke salah satu peti.**

**"Mana?"**

**"Itu!"**

**"Manaaa?"**

**"Itu di sana!"**

**"Mana?!"**

**Bukannya Sebastian buta atau apa ya, Undertaker tuh nunjuknya ke arah tempat kosong. Buta kau shinigami.**

**"Buruan! Sibuk nih!"**

**"Ih, udah di bilangin, itu di sono noh!"**

**-_-"**

**Sebastian melempar topi Undertaker dari kepalanya, dan mengibaskan poninya ke atas.**

**"Oh..salah ya..hehehe" Undertaker cengar cengir baru sadar atas kebegoannya yang bikin darah jadi tinggi, tubuh pun bisa tinggi (?).**

**"Udah buruan mana!" Sebastian sewot makin jadi.**

**"Noh, itunoh yang biru"**

**"Ok, bye" dengan itu Sebastian langsung pergi, udah ga sabar dia.**

**"Hihihihi" Undertaker melihat Sebastian yang semangat '69' cuz 45 is to damn mainstream.**

**~~U~~D~~**

**Saat kembali ke manor, Sebastian langsung ke kamarnya.**

**Dia membuka peti itu layaknya anak kecil yang habis di kasih kado.**

**'My lovely doll, come to daddy!'**

**Tapi semua itu berubah...**

**Ya berubah..**

**Karena..**

**"IT'S NOT MY LOVELY DOLL!"**

**Dalam kejauhan, Undertaker terbahak bahak.**

**"Kau tidak bisa mengambil sesuatu milikku dengan mudah, hihihi" Undertaker memeluk Drossel.**

**"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"**

**"Ah, bukan siapa siapa, tidurlah lagi my lovely doll"**

**"Hn"**

**Back to Sebastian..**

**"FU-NGEHEK-JIR-KAMFRETOSS"**

**Ciel, dan ketiga pembantunya + Pak hohoho bingung..**

**Udah bangunin orang, ni butler minta di kemplang! Gila aja malem malem gini malah teriak gaje.**

**End of flashback.**

~~C~~

Back to Ciel..

Ya, dia sibuk dengan **dunianya **sendiri. Tiap hari dia ngilang mulu! Tidak lupa dengan teriakan gajenya.

'Ada apa dengan dunia ini..' Ciel bingung..

Ciel melihat Sebastian yang berdandan rapi, kayaknya mau ngilang lg nih..buntutin ah..

Ciel memanggil tiga pembantunya, ga mau pergi sendirian dia, ntar dikira jomblo kurang kerjaan.

"Ada apa, Tuan muda?" Tanya Finnian, Bard, Meyrin.

"Kalian bantu aku untuk membuntuti Sebastian"

"Wah! Baiklah, aku juga penasaran kenapa Sebastian makin hari makin sinting" Kata Finnian.

"Sinting? Gawat tuh, mesti bawa ke RSJ biar masa depan cerah(?)" Kata Bard.

"Jangan jangan Sebastian pacaran.." Kata Meyrin galau..

"Hah? Dia? Pacaran? Kakek itu pacaran? Hellow, mimpi apa gw semalem" Ejek Bard dengan kegaulannya.

"Udahlah, bacot banget, ayok berangkat" Ciel pusing melihat pembantunya gada yang bener.

Dengan itu, mereka berempat mengikuti Sebastian seperti maling.

Pak hohoho? Bodo amat.

**TBC**

**Gaje banget kan? :p**


	2. Chapter 2

Author lupa bilang kalo ini Yaoi -_-"

Author males ngetik~

Bahasa gaul di mana mana.

Ch2:That butler, mad.

Mereka melihat Sebastian masuk ke toko Undertaker. Jangan jangan..

"Sebastian pacaran sama Undertaker?!" Meyrin nangis bombay, dia kalah sama Undertaker.

"Hah? Gile, memang udah ga waras dunia ini! Mesti lapor ke Ratu (?)" Itu Finnian.

"Yah keduluan gw.." Bard yang entah kenapa tertarik sama Undertaker..

"Najis gila, selama ini ternyata gw tinggal bareng sama seorang makhluk gaje nan ajaib (?) pasti ketularan banci kaleng special edition red colour(?)" Kata Ciel ngawur.

"Ada yang manggil?" Si banci kaleng special edition red colour tiba tiba muncul.

"Baru diomongin.."

"Lagi ngapain kalian kaya maling? Mana Sebby?"

"Kita lagi membuntuti Sebastian! Dia akhir akhir ini suka ngilang molo, menurut kita berempat, si Sebastian itu pacaran sama Undertaker" jelas Ciel.

"WHAT?" Grell nangis bombay kaya Meyrin.

Tanpa babibu, Grell langsung masuk. Yang lain ngintip dari celah pintu (?).

"SEBBY! Teganya kau meninggalkan akuuuu!"

"Apaan si? Ga usah megang megang deh, najis tau diliatin orang orang"

"Hihihihihi"

"Ga usah ketawa tawa kuntilanak! Ketawa Bernard Bear aja!" Kata Sebastian yang beranggapan bahwa film Bernard punya banyak makna, mutu seni ?

"Ahihihihihi"

"Sebby! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku hanya untuk diaaaaa!" Grell nunjuk nunjuk Undertaker.

"Hah? Gw yang ganteng ini mau sama si Undertaker?! Ogah thx"

"Lah..kata Ciel, kau pacaran sama Undertaker"

"Jangan pura pura kau Sebastian, kau pacaran sama Undertaker kan?! Jangan bohong" Ciel tiba tiba masuk.

"Umm..pergi aja yuk" kata Bard.

"Ih, nanti dulu, seru ni!" Kata Finnian.

Meyrin masih nangis bombay.

"Bentar bentar, sebenarnya ada apa si? Btw kalian bertiga, mau sampai kapan diluar? Masuk!" Suruh Sebastian yang udah jengkel bentar lagi udah jengkol dia.

Bard, Finnian, Meyrin buru buru masuk. Takut di telen.

"Nah, semuanya duduk dulu, jelaskan pelan pelan"

Ciel menjelaskan dari je to las.

30 menit kemudian, tenggorokan Ciel kering.

"Ohhh, gitu tuh. Sebenernya.." Sebastian lirik lirik Undertaker.

Undertaker yang buta ga sadar kalo di lirik Sebastian.

"Noh! Lirik lirikan, pacaran kan?" Ciel ga mau kalah.

"Sst! Diem dlu, belom kelar ngomong nih" Sebastian juga ga mau kalah!

"Woy" Sebastian menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Undertaker. Oh ternyata dari tadi tidur.

"Sup"

"My lovely doll!"

"Cari aja sendiri"

"Serius"

"Cius kok"

"Miapah"

"Miqmu"

"Ih alay, ew" Grell ga tau diri.

"My lovely doll?" Ciel bingung.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Grell dan Meyrin. Gila masa kita kalah sama boneka?!

"Drossel Keinz and he's **mine**, hihihihi"

"What?! He's mine!"

"Punya gw!"

"Gw jir"

"Lu jir? Hai! Gw Undertaker"

Ngek -_-" Sebastian kalah ngebacot **lagi**.

"Drossel? Bukannya udah mati?" Tanya Ciel.

"Memang" Jawab Sebastian.

"Lah, terus? situ ngapain nyari dia"

"Tau. Gaje banget si" Bard minta di telen.

"Well..waktu itu saya bawa mayatnya ke Undertaker..dan criing! Hidup lagi yey!"

"Hihihihihi"

"Jadi kamu putusin aku cuman buat boneka jadul itu?!" Siapa lagi kalo bukan Grell.

"Iya. Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Sejak jidat William yang silau nya mau menyaingi Claude"

"Situ manggil?" Muncul William dan Claude.

Jangan lupa. Dimana ada Claude, disitu ada Alois.

"Siapa yang manggil, situ aja yang geernya segede jidat"

"Ga usah bawa bawa jidat deh, gw tau bahwa jidat gw itu **indah**" Kata Claude yang memuji kekinclongan jidatnya.

"Ih, **indah**an gw kali" William ga mau kalah (?)

"Sudah, masih **indah**an kegantengan saya" itu Sebastian yang pede.

"Masih **indah**an mata saya kalee" Undertaker ga mau kalah.

"Indah dari mana? Orang kagak keliatan gitu" Cibir Ciel.

"Hah, sudahlah, kalian tidak akan bisa melewati ke**indah**an paha saya!" Alois pede.

"Sadar woy! Lu cowo!" Grell ga tau diri **lagi**.

"Masih **indah**an gw lagi, gw kan pemeran utamanya di anime ini!" Ciel ga mau kalah.

"Terus? Lagian akhir akhir ini penggemar gw banyak loh! Gara gara gw kasih liat mata gw, hihihihi"

"Situ bangga?"

"Ya!hihihihi"

"O aja ya tante" Ciel ketularan virus alay.

"Mata saya lebih indah dari kau, Undertaker" Meyrin ga mau kalah.

"Masa?"

"Nih liat" Meyrin membuka kacamatanya.

"Ah biasa doang, lagian lu kan cuman pembantu doang" ejek Sebastian ga tau diri (ketularan Grell)

"Semua orang juga bisa liat bahwa gw lebih **cantik **dari pada lu, Meyrin. Meskipun gw cowo" Undertaker memperlihatkan ke**indah**an wajahnya.

"Iya, ya. Kalo diliat liat lu mirip cewe.." Kata Alois cemburu.

Bard ngiler.

Finnian makan bakso di warung mbah jepri (?)

Claude dan William mengikuti lomba 'Jidat Kinclong' (?)

Sebastian ngangguk ngangguk.

Ciel mangap mangap.

Grell jatuh cinta lagi (?)

'Wajahnya aja cakep, apalagi tubuhnya..' Bard ngayal bokep.

"Wah, lu mah cocok jadi uke!" Kata Claude yang udah balik dari lombanya. Juara 1 dia.

"Siniin my lovely doll! Lu kan uke, masa uke sama uke?" Sebastian masih sebel.

Ciel ikut makan bakso bareng Finnian (?), Alois mengikuti.

"Iya, mending sama gw aja yuk" Bard makin ngiler.

"Wooh, masih **indah**an jidat saya!" William telat.

"Ini lagi masih ngomongin ke**indah**an, udah basi cuy" kata Claude.

"Tau, dasar jadul" ejek Grell yang udah ga tertarik sama William.

Meyrin mendapat undangan makan bakso di warung mbah jepri (?), dia segera kesana, takut udah pada selesai makan, ntar ga dibayarin.

Jadi tinggal Sebastian, Undertaker, Claude, William, Grell, dan Bard.

"Hei, kau mau cara kasar atau cara lembut?" Tanya Sebastian ke **Undertaker**.

"Ah, cara lembut dong, Sebby" jawab **Grell** sambil mendekati Sebastian.

"Siapa yang nanya ke elu?"

"William"

"Hah? Jangan bawa bawa gw plis, ga level tau"

Claude menjauh dari William. Takut tertular virus alay.

Sebastian berjalan menuju Undertaker.

Meluncurkan serangan pertamanya..

Tapi di tahan Bard.

"Minggir!"

"Gak"

"Lu ngapain nolongin dia?"

"Karena gw nolongin dia (?)"

"Fine. Grell lu di pihak gw 'kan?"

"Iya dong, Sebby" Grell langsung nempel nempel Sebastian.

"Hihihihihi" Bard di sebelah Undertaker.

Sebastian dan Bard saling melempar tatapan kematian.

"Eh, pada mau berantem ya? Ikut dong!" Claude sambil narik narik William. Pasti silau banget deh tim mereka. Untung saja Sebastian sudah menyiapkan kacamata hitam (?)

Dan jadilah 3 tim:

Tim 1 : Sebastian & Grell.

Tim 2 : Undertaker & Bard.

Tim 3 : Claude & William.

"Jadi mau bertanding apa?" Yaelah, masa mau berantem aja nanya dulu. Dasar Sebastian.

"Terserah, belah tengah" ejek Claude.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya makhluk makhluk yang hinggap di warung mbah Jepri, eh jidat lebar"

"Au a elap"

"Hihihihihi"

Mereka pun segera ke warung mbah Jepri (?)

~~S~~

"Heh, mau makan bakso juga ya? Bayarin dong!" Kata Finnian.

"Siapa juga yang mau makan bakso" kata Grell jijik.

"Lah, terus ngapain ke sini? Numpang boker?" Tanya Meyrin.

"Enggak, cuman numpang cebok" Kata Bard ngasal.

"Oh, sono gih"

"Kita ke sini tuh mau minta saran"

"Saran apa?" Ciel mulai tertarik.

"Jadi, kita orang mau bertanding"

"Bertanding eh?" Alois juga ikut tertarik.

"Nah, tapi kita tidak tau mau bertanding apa" jelas Sebastian.

"Yah, mumpung anda sudah ke sini, bagaimana kalau bertanding makan bakso saja?" Mbah jepri ga mau rugi.

"Yeh, dia malah promosi" kata Grell.

"Yasudah. Yang kalah, yang bayar!" Kata Bard. Toh dia ga ada duit.

"Psss. Kok lu berdua diem aja sih?" Tanya Grell ke Claude dan William.

Ntah kenapa tuh bakso seakan akan menyinggung mereka berdua.

~~S~~

Yap. Mereka semua duduk. Sebastian melepas kacamata hitamnya. Grell periksa gigi. Claude dan William masih diem diem aja. Bard udah semangat karena bisa makan gratis (?). Undertaker ngejepit poninya ke atas (?) toh tuh poni bisa masuk ke kuah ntar (?)

Mbah Jepri cengo ngeliat Undertaker..ni orang cewe/cowo ?!

Mereka semua melihat mangkok yang ada di depan mereka..

Sebastian masih tenang tenang aja. Grell udah ga jelas (?) kayaknya tuh mangkok akan ilang deh. Claude dan William fokus ngeliatin **makanan** di depannya. Bard udah ngiler. Undertaker bingung.

"Mulai!"

Sebastian langsung makan. Grell makan satu, muntah. Claude dan William minum kuahnya (?), Bard udh abis (?), Undertaker masih bingung.

"Grell, buruan abisin!" Sebastian marah. Dia udah abis toh.

"Abisin?! Ga enak gitu, lagian kok kamu bisa si?!"

"Karena saya ganteng (?)"

Dengan berat hati sampai berat badan, Grell memakannya.

Claude dan William sudah mulai memakan baksonya, mulai eneg.

Undertaker mengendus baksonya (?), lalu mulai mencoba satu gigitan. Dan-

"Apaan nih?!" Undertaker jijik setengah mati.

"Udah, buruan makan, ntar kalah loh" Bard mulai gregetan.

"Hh, gak"

"Ayolah"

"Gak"

"Pleaassee"

"Najis lu Bard" kata Grell ga tau diri, **lagi**.

Sebastian sama Bard mulai kawatir, itu timnya kinclong sudah mau abis.

"Grell buruan makan!" Sebastian menyuapi 3 bakso ke mulut Grell. Grell si kesenengan tapi 3 bakso loh. Gila.

Bard juga ga mau kalah! Dia menyuapi 1 bakso ke mulut Undertaker.

"Ayo, makanlah"

"Mooh"

Bard yang makin gregetan akhirnya memutuskan untuk dia yang makan (?) toh dia masih laper.

Sebastian melihat kecurangan Bard, wes kalo mau curang ngomong ngomong dong (?) gw juga mau!

Ciel melihat mereka sambil geleng geleng kepala, gila.

Bisa kita liat dari sini bahwa Tim 1 buru buru makan.

"Grell lu juga bantuin!"

"Ok deh, apapun untukmu Sebby"

Dengan itu mereka berdua seperti orang yang kelaparan tingkat dewa (?), liar banget makannya.

Nah. Tim 2

"Wil, ternyata bakso itu.."

"Apa?"

"Bakso itu..."

"Apa nyet?!"

"Itu...ada laler di bakso mu"

William sontak kaget, buru buru memberi aba aba pergi-kau-laler-kau-tidak-bisa-membuat-jidat-ku-yang-indah-ini-bentolan.

"Wew, udah selesai" William memuji Claude.

"Claude gituloh"

Tim 3

Undertaker melihat Bard yang memakan baksonya. Dia pun menancapkan bakso di garpunya.

"Eh? Bukannya tadi ga mau? Sudah serahkan padaku saja" Bard (sok) baik.

"Biarku bantu, ga enak hati saya" kata Undertaker toh dia baik dan tidak sombong (?)

Undertaker pun memakan baksonya dan mulai terbatuk. Keselek mungkin ?

"Tuh kan, ga usah deh, kasian kamunya" cie elah Bard.

Semua memperhatikan tim 3. Ada tatapan cemburu?

"Sebby, aku juga mau kaya gitu" Grell menunjuk Bard yang membantu Undertaker minum (?)

"Okelah kalo bebebegitu" Sebastian menuangkan (?) minum ke **mulut** Grell tanpa melepas pandangan ke tim 3.

Grell nangis bombay season 2.

Finnian nangis terharu melihat tim 3.

Meyrin masih marah sama Undertaker.

Alois tidur ?

Ciel ngupil ?

Tau ga Undertaker kenapa batuk? Dia ga tahan pedes ternyata. Dia gatau kalau si Bard ngasih sambel banyak banyak. 'Kalo gini ga usah gw bantuin tadi'

Setelah itu, Bard pun melanjutkan makan gratisnya.

Undertaker melihat Bard dengan santai sambil menyeringai ke tim 1 dan 2. Licik kau nak.

"Eh? Jadi itu acting?" Tanya Grell.

"Anting?"

"Kencing?" Ok abaikan kedua jidat itu.

"YES! Kita menaaaang!" Bard bangga karena dapet makan gratis 2 mangkok bo'

"Hihihihihi" Undertaker ngetawain tim 1 dan 2.

Oh jadi yang tadi itu sengaja biar tim 1 dan 2 mogok makannya.

'Shit, ternyata pinter juga dia, mesti hati hati nih' pikir tim 1.

"Ehem. Nah Sebastian, Grell, silahkan bayar" tegas Claude.

"Eh? Kan kau juga kalah?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Siapa bilang? Kita kan juara 2, ya ga William?"

William ngangguk ngangguk.

"Lah, jadi ada juara 2 nya?! Kok gada yang ngomong" Sebastian dan Grell kaget karena waktu nya di pake sia sia buat mikir.

"Ga usah di omongin, mestinya lu juga tau kali"

"Nah buktinya gw gatau"

"Mungkin karena anda kurang pintar?"

"Udah, ga usah banyak alasan, sono bayar!" Bard kayak preman.

"Grell, sana bayar"

"Lah kenapa mesti aku, Sebby?"

"Kan kamu yang ga abis" Kata Sebastian dengan senyum mati-lu-ntar.

"Mm o-ok" Grell gemeteran.

Jadi Tim 1 : 0. Ngek.

Tim 2 : 1.

Tim 3 : 2.

"Jadi mau ngapain nih? Masih siang~" tanya Grell mau melepaskan rasa bokeknya.

"Ayo kita diskusikan di rumah **saya**" ajak Claude.

Mereka? Iya iya aja, toh mereka bosan.

~~U~~

Mereka duduk di kursi (?)

Ciel, Finnian, Meyrin juga ikut sebagai penonton (?)

Alois lagi ngomel ke TonChinKan.

"Bicara yang keras, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu! Huh" kata Alois langsung pergi.

TonChinKan saling bertatapan..

"Alois tidak imut" kata Timber.

"Ya tidak ada imut ya" kata Thompson.

"Tidak imut tidak imut" kata Cantebury.

"Pelayan disini aneh semua ya" ejek Sebastian ga tau diri **lagi**. Sadar woy, lu juga.

"Maksud lo?!" Claude mukul mukul meja.

"Kami tidak aneh" kata Timber.

"Kau yang aneh" kata Thompson.

"Claude yang aneh" kata Cantebury.

"Hihihihihihihi"

"Kalian minta di bunuh?!" TanyaClaude ke TonChinKan.

"Claude menjijikan" kata Timber.

"Sangat menjijikan" kata Thompson.

"Jijik banget" kata Cantebury ew.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai kalian" kata Sebastian.

"Hihihihihihihi"

"Sebastian jelek" kata Timber.

"Homo" kata Thompson.

"Ughh" Cantebury mau muntah.

"Upph" Claude nahan ketawa.

"Asem" Sebastian jengkel.

"Hihihihihihi" Undertaker dari tadi ketawa aja.

"Hei, kalian berisik sekali" kata Hannah yang tiba tiba dateng.

"Disuruh Alois" kata Timber.

"Can't help it :p" kata Thompson.

"Yeah" kata Cantebury.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?"

"Kami bosan" kata Timber.

"Mengganggu mereka" kata Thompson.

"Mengejek mereka" kata Cantebury.

"Hn, dasar kalian, tiap hari ngegosip mulu" Hannah geleng geleng.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Hannah.

"Kami lagi mendiskusikan apa yang akan kami lakukan" jelas Claude.

"Eh?"

"Kami sedang bertanding" kata Sebastian.

"Bertanding?" Tanya Timber.

"Boleh kami ikut?" Tanya Thomas.

"Yey!" Cantebury seneng (?)

"Aku juga mau ikut!" Kata Hannah.

"Boleh aja sih, cuman kau sendiri lohh" kata Grell.

"Bodo amat"

Lalu keempat makhluk itu ikut duduk dengan makhluk lain.

"Jadi tim 1, saya dan Grell. Tim 2, Claude dan William. Tim, 3 Bard dan Undertaker"

"Bard eh? Berani juga dia"

"Tim 4, TonChinKan. Tim 5, Hannah. Ada yang keberatan?"

Undertaker tunjuk tangan.

"Death scythe saya berat banget"

"Ga ada yang nanya -_-"

"Lah, tadi kan kau nanya, hihihihihi"

"Au a elap"

"Gelap?" Tanya Timber.

"Lap?" Tanya Thompson.

"Au a? (Aqua)" Tanya Cantebury.

Kita abaikan saja mereka bertiga.

"Jadi mau ngapain nih?" Tanya William.

"Makan!" Kata Bard masih laper.

"Moh" Kata Undertaker.

"Main ToD aja yuk!" Ajak Grell.

"Heh? Lu ngatain gw ToD ?" Sebastian marah.

"Ga ada yang ngatain lu Bas, ga ada!" Kata William.

"Lah itu"

"Denger ya kakek, ToD itu artinya-" kata kata Claude di potong.

"Truth" kata Thompson.

"Or" kata Timber.

"Dare" kata Cantebury.

"Oh ngomong dong"

"Jadi mau ga?" Tanya Grell.

Semua mengangguk. Kecuali penonton (Ciel, Finnian, Meyrin)

"Ada botol ga?" Tanya William.

"Wah, ga ada" Jawab Claude ga modal.

"Gambreng aja" Usul Grell.

"Yodah"

"Hompimpah blablabla gambreng"

"Gambreng woy! Bukan suit!" Grell ngoceh ke Undertaker.

"O iya lupa, hihihihi"

Mereka mengulang..

"Blablabal gambreng" (author males ngetik)

"Lu minta di bunuh ya?!"

"Eh, lupa sorry sorry" Undertaker mengulang kebodohannya lagi.

Mengulangi lagi..

"Gambreng!" (Makin males ngetik)

Sekarang bukan si Undertaker..

"WILL, LO GUE END!" Teriak Grell.

"Sorry mak, ketularan Undertaker nih!" William menyalahkan Undertaker.

"Salah gw? Salah nenek gw?" Cibir Undertaker.

"Salah lu lah, ga usah deh bawa bawa nenek lo"

William kena jitakan Claude.

"Salah lu Wil, ga usah nyalahin Undertaker deh" Claude menolong Undertaker (?)

"Hihihihihi"

"Udah buruan, ga kelar kelar nih gambreng!" Sebastian mulai marah. Mulai marah. Mulai marah. Ambiiiil! (?)

Mereka mulai menggambreng lagi

'Jangan gw, jangan gw' semua memohon.

Sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada Undertaker.

Yang lain lega (?) seperti saat boker.

Mereka mulai gambreng lagi (tanpa Undertaker)

"YES!" Sebastian bangkit lalu nari ga jelas (?) Hati hati kau Undertaker.

Bard ngerekam diam diam.

"So, truth or dare?" Sebastian sok.

"Ummm, biar saya pikirkan dulu"

5 menit berlalu..

Ciel tidur.

10 menit berlalu..

Meyrin ngorok.

15 menit berlalu Finnian ngiler.

"Buruan!" Sebastian ngegebrak meja yang membuat penonton bangun lagi (?)

"Ok, Dare" ntah kenapa si Grell menyeringai.

"Pssst" Grell bisik bisik Sebastian. TonChinKan nguping.

Sebastian ngangguk ngangguk.

"Biarkan Grell memotong ponimu" Kata Sebastian.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu eh? Hihihihihi"

"Karena kau uke" jawab Sebastian simple. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Dengan itu, Undertaker di bawa kabur Grell.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh dia motong poni?" Tanya Bard penasaran.

"Karena aku akan menunjukkan bahwa dia itu uke! Dan karena dia uke, dia tidak akan bisa bersama uke lain!" jawab Sebastian ga jelas.

"Terus?"

"Aku bisa bersama my lovely doll" jawab Sebastian enteng.

"My?"

"Lovely?"

"Doll?" TonChinKan bingung.

Sebastian senyum senyum doang.

~~U~~

Sementara itu Grell & Undertaker..

"Hei" Grell memulai percakapan (sambil ngegunting)

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu?"

"..."

"Ah, gara gara kejadian itu ya..sudahlah lupakan saja"

"Jangan pernah kau ceritakan kepada siapapun.."

"Kau bisa mempercayai ku"

Percakapan pun berhenti..

"Nah, sudah selesai, kau bisa membuka matamu"

Undertaker melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca. Dia tidak mengucapkan 1 kata pun. Grell juga tidak. Karena itu tidak perlu...

~~S~~

Back to makhluk makhluk ajaib (?)

"Ih lama amat sih" William bosan.

"Yang ngusulin Darenya ga kreatip sih" Claude lirik lirik Sebastian. Yang di lirik ga ngerasa. Tapi untung pendengarannya tajam.

"Lah, kalo gitu ngapain lu setuju tadi?" Tanya Sebastian udah siap buat berantem.

Ciel memutuskan untuk pulang (?), Finnian dan Meyrin mengikuti.

"Karena jidat gw setuju(?)"

"Banyak alasan lu"

"Ya dong, jidat gw gituloh" Claude membanggakan jidatnya (?)

"Bagaimana kalau kita samperin mereka berdua?" Usul Hannah. TonChinKan ngangguk ngangguk. Yang lain mengikuti (?)

~~S~~

"Yah, ditungguin daritadi, eh malah bengong disini" Kata Sebastian.

"Tau, yok balik" Ajak William. Dan mereka semua pun balik ke markas mereka (?). Undertaker dan Grell mengikuti dalam sunyi. Aneh. Mereka tidak menyadari ada yang aneh. Mereka tidak sadar, karena mereka sudah tertular virus kabar gembira mastin (?) kecuali satu orang itu. Ya orang itu.

TBC


End file.
